A White Dog Side Story by Becky Tailweaver
by lovekainuharshe
Summary: also is complete just a story about what happen when inuyasha was born
1. Chapter 1

LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the soul ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi! I am not making any profit What-so-ever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to me, so please do not copy them or use them without my express permission.))

A "White Dog" Side Story by Becky Tailweaver

The Birth of a Son The soft, mewling cry of a newborn infant rose sweetly, muffled through the chamber door. The many attending witnesses that stood outside that door stirred and murmured in anticipation. The six lords gathered stiffly near, waiting, listening. They were eager, apprehensive--the time had come!

"He's here," whispered the youngest present, a youth with mottled gray-brown hair and blue-gold eyes who stood at the back of the group.

"Son," warned a beautiful young woman with shining gray hair.

"Sorry, Mother--I'm just excited," the youth responded softly.

"Hush, boy," scolded an older man, one of the lords, a stone-faced noble with the same dark, solid gray hair as the younger of the two women beside him. "We don't even know if it's male."

The youth stood back, even as a taller lord with long ebony tresses growled in the back of his throat. "I pray it's not," the black-haired man grumbled. "He needs no more excuse to place a half-breed as ruler over us."

"Peace, Kurobikari," cautioned a thickly-built brown-haired noble.

"Be at ease, my friend," said the lord nearest the door, the richly-dressed one with thick silver hair. "His Lordship does as he pleases."

"That's exactly the problem!" the black-haired man shot back. "He promises to make this half-breed his sworn successor, if it is male--without a thought as to what the rest of us must put up with when he's gone!"

"Kurobikari!" the brown-haired man warned again. "Be more tactful with such talk."

The black-haired noble, Kurobikari, snorted but fell silent. There were various murmurs among the gathering as the minutes passed; they were hesitant yet anxious to meet the new child of their leader.

Each of the men gathered here were demons, from the six powerful Daimyos to the various other dignitaries of their respective Clans brought as witnesses. More specifically, each of them were dog-demons, marked by the canine cast to their features and the striking, almost catlike eyes that each possessed. Though they appeared as elf-eared, strangely-colored, furry-tailed humans, their true forms were those of giant canines, fearsome in size and appearance.

Though they were of different colors, they belonged to the same species, and they had gathered on this Full Moon night, as tradition dictated, for a Council meeting--only to find that, by some luck, their high leader's child was being born. They had gathered in their great lord's domicile upon his invitation, to bear witness to the event--though it was only dubiously regarded as "blessed."

The White Dog Lord's home was a large underground den beneath the High Stone, a great earthen cave with many chambers. The newest of these chambers, off to one side, had been carved out in human proportions to serve the needs of the great Daimyo's chosen bondmate, the Lady Ayako.

Middle-aged, charismatic Lord Ginpatsu, the Silver Daimyo, had come with his right-hand warrior Higin. Ever polite, supportive, and mediating, Ginpatsu was a good old friend of the White Dog Daimyo. Disdaining open combat, he preferred to face his enemies over a table. His younger brother and fellow supporter Ginke was also with him.

Gray Lord Kaishika had come with his Lady and his niece. Although older than all the other Daimyos save their leader, he was a large, powerful demon, unafraid of anything and something of an old wardog. He had fought joyfully beside his lord in uncounted battles long past. His lady, a demon-woman of soft eyes and a gentler disposition, often spoke up to moderate his blustering temper.

The Black Daimyo, Kurobikari, was a tall, thin man with a sharp face and an even sharper temper. Often found by Ginpatsu's side, the Black lord was the most outspoken opponent of the White Lord, yet never hesitated to support the Silver Daimyo. Kurobikari had brought only his trusted right-hand man, Ankoku, as his fellow witness.

Noukatsu, lord of the Brown Dog Clan, was heavyset and solid both in body and in mind. Ever a staunch ally of the White Lord, he and his Clan were the most numerous of all the Dogs and therefore the most commonly influential group save the Whites. His two most faithful generals stood beside him, ready to be added witnesses to the blessed event.

Lord Anseki was the leader of the Red Dogs. Slim, handsome, and aristocratic, he had recently inherited his position from his deceased grandsire. His flashy temperament matched the rich crimson of his flowing hair. The Red Dog Clan considered themselves friends of the Browns, and usually sided with them in disputes. His companion was his younger brother Benike, who stood at his side.

Koudo, Daimyo of the Yellow Dog Clan, was short and shifty, with scraggly blondish hair and narrow eyes. The Yellow Dogs, the smallest and weakest of all the Clans, owed no loyalties to any one but were quick to stand with those they thought were on the winning side. He had brought with him his son and heir, Koushoku, a taller, more handsome demon whose conniving gaze was always looking for opportunity.

These high leaders of the Western Dog Clans talked softly amongst themselves as they waited impatiently for news of their leader's new pup. In the earth-walled chamber outside Lady Ayako's quarters, many demons quietly admitted their reluctance and resentment of having a half-human child be named the heir to the White Lord's authority. The murmurs had long since grown to full-blown conversation, drowning out the waning cries of the newborn and any subsequent noises. Quite a while passed before a noise just behind the door made all activity cease.

The heavy chamber door slid open. The gathered nobles tensed and all eyes focused on the tall, white-haired man emerging from the inner room.

"Lord Seibunishi!" a dozen voices spoke in salute, as every knee bowed before the Great Demon of the West, the Daimyo of the White Dog Clan, Seibunishi.

Seibunishi raised the bundle he carried, a wide, bright smile on his face. "My son!" he announced proudly, his voice deep and strong.

The attending witnesses knealt even lower, while the six lords clapped their fists accross their chests and bowed their heads. "Hail!" the entire gathering cried.

However, among those who knealt, only one was smiling. The young man in the back of the crowd, the one with the strange hair and eyes, was the only one whose face bore an expression of joy.

"Rise! Rise, my friends--come and see," offered the White Lord, cradling the softly whimpering infant close to his chest once more. The great Daimyo was a well-built, middle-aged man, with a demon's pointed ears and golden, cat-slitted eyes. His long white hair was tied back in a series of leather bands, and his roughly grinning face was free of any markings or stripes.

Hesitant, the nobles stood and stepped forward to view the newborn. Exclamations of surprise and disbelief marked their first sight of the infant.

"My God--he's not human at all!" marveled the red-haired demon.

"As white as snow, from head to tail. He's pure!" spoke the Gray Daimyo.

"A fine heir to the White Clan's legacy," the brown-haired lord commented.

The Silver Daimyo cleared his throat. "What shall be his name, my lord?"

Seibunishi smiled fondly down at the baby he held. "He shall be named for what he is, and who he shall always be. So that no matter what, he will always remember the pride of his blood and heritage. I name this child, my son...Inuyasha." 


	2. Chapter 2

The nobles murmured in exclamation, but gathered round to gaze at the infant and offer their compliments to the White Daimyo.

Unable to see through the group of tall men, the mottle-haired youth stayed back with a few of the others. As he waited for his chance to see, he noticed another young man hanging back from the crowd, staying towards the entrance hallway where he had just recently come in. He stepped over to the other, cautious.

The second youth was his height, with long, silky white hair and two stripes on either cheek. Above his sharp golden eyes, the center of his forehead was graced with a crescent-shaped mark. His expression was carefully disinterested.

"Aren't you going to go and see him?"

The white-haired young man glanced disdainfully at the mottled youth. "Why should I, Shirokiba?"

"Well, he--"

Shirokiba's reply was cut off; Seibunishi had gazed through the crowd and focused on one of the two standing at the far wall. "Sesshomaru!" he called loudly, startling the white-haired youth. "Come here, son, and meet your little brother."

Surprised, Sesshomaru hesitated, but Shirokiba nudged him. "Go on."

The White Lord's older son came to stand before his father. Almost reluctantly, he let his eyes fall from his father's face to the little bundle the elder demon held.

"Here," Seibunishi said with a wry smile, setting the child in his son's arms. "Be careful with him, now."

Startled, Sesshomaru clutched the infant close, unsure of what to do. A few of the others chuckled at his wide-eyed expression, so unusual for him. He looked down at the tiny face, seeing the round-tipped, cublike ears covered in baby-fur, and the surprisingly thick skullcap of hair so white and fine that each strand seemed almost transparent. The baby's toothless mouth opened in a wide, O-shaped yawn, letting out a tiny gasping sound.

Unconsciously, Sesshomaru's expression cracked into a small smile.

Almost as if in response to his brother's smile, the infant's eyes came open, surprisingly large in the small, round face. They were soft blue like any newborn cub's, but held flecks of sun-color, promise of the golden gaze they would one day bear. Those large, curious eyes focused sleepily on Sesshomaru's face, and the demon-child gave a small puppylike cry.

Sesshomaru's smile twitched up a millimeter. "Hello," he whispered softly.

Seibunishi grinned and slapped his elder son's shoulder. "You two will get along just fine," he said happily. "You'll have to show him the ropes, son--he'll need a big brother to teach him the way."

Sesshomaru looked up into his father's eyes, feeling a sense of connection like he never had before. For the first time since he was a boy, he allowed himself a full, pure smile.

"Sesshomaru!" hissed a sharp voice from the hallway. "Sesshomaru!"

The faces of both White Dogs fell. "Your mother is calling you," Seibunishi said, with a hint of reluctance.

Sesshomaru gazed at his father almost pleadingly. Tell her off, for once! his eyes seemed to beg. Let me stay!

Seibunishi carefully took the baby from his son's arms, to Sesshomaru's disappointment. "Go on, now," the White Lord said gently. "See what your mother wants."

With an inaudible sigh, Sesshomaru headed for the hall. Seibunishi turned his back on his elder son and grinned to his fellow Daimyos. "Come!" he commanded. "To the Council Chamber. I will name this child my heir."

The six lords, along with one fellow witness from each of their Clans, obediently followed the Daimyo through the halls to the huge, vaulted, underground room that was the central meeting place for the leaders of the Seven Dog Clans, directly beneath the High Stone. Not a one of them looked back at the younger White Dog, and none saw the half-hidden expression of fond wistfulness on his face as he paused to watch the child go, carried in his father's arms.

Sesshomaru had to follow his mother, Lady Yukishima, in the opposite direction. The White Lady was an older woman, even for a demon; her face was beginning to show lines of age that she strove hard to hide with fine clothing and well-primped hair. Her face and body were marked heavily with dark stripes, much more than Sesshomaru, and she bore the same crescent mark on her frowning brows.

"What were you doing?" the older Lady demanded softly once the Daimyos were out of earshot.

Sesshomaru drew back, trying not to let his confusion show on his face. "Doing? I went to see what--"

"I told you not to come here! I thought I made it clear that I don't want you near that woman's quarters."

"Mother, I only wanted to see the child. I was curious."

"I gave you orders."

"I wanted to see him." Sesshomaru gave a small frown. "He is my brother."

Yukishima let out a low snarl. "That whelp is not your brother! You are Seibunishi's one true son and heir--or have you forgotten that?"

"No," the younger demon gritted, working hard to keep his expression impassive. "But--"

"Do not let sentimentality get in the way of your purpose," the White Lady reminded him sharply. "You have been raised and trained to succeed the White Daimyo as the Great Demon of the West. Only you can fulfill this destiny--not that half-breed. You are strong. You are clever. You are powerful. You are a true demon lord, and you have no mercy on those who oppose you."

"Mother, listen--"

"This game of Seibunishi's...naming that brat as his heir...it must be stopped. Something must be done about this."

"Nothing can be done," Sesshomaru said more strongly.

"We shall have to be more forceful when we move this time..."

"Mother, it will do no good."

"Sesshomaru--"

"Listen to me, Mother," the younger demon said, his face shifting to just this side of angry. "I know we've talked of this, but...I cannot. I will not."

Yukishima's face flashed sudden shock, then controlled rage.

"I've grown bored of your secret obsession, Mother, and I tire of being your tool. I know that I was the one who would have been the Daimyo of the White Clan. But it is not up to you, nor me. The White Lord can choose his heir as he pleases, and he has chosen. And despite what it might mean for me..." The dog-demon paused, swallowed, and tried to find words to continue. "Seibunishi is my father. And Inuyasha is...my brother."

The two White Dogs locked in a staring match for several long seconds, the elder's burning with rage and the younger's flickering in resolve. This final, silent showdown had been a long time in coming; Sesshomaru was resentful of Yukishima's careful control of him.

"You will do as I say, this moment," Yukishima hissed.

"No. I will return to speak with you later." Sesshomaru spoke conclusively. "I am going to see my father--and my brother." Without waiting any longer, he turned his back on his mother and strode away, heading for the Lady Ayako's quarters once more.

Lady Yukishima could do nothing but stand and tremble with rage, staring after him in shock.

By the time Sesshomaru came back to that hallway, the others had returned and were filing past him to return to the outside--and to bear the news to their waiting Clans. Seibunishi was in Ayako's chambers with her and her handmaidens; he could hear his father's voice speaking kindly and laughingly.

That voice held pleasant memories for him; whenever his mother let him spend time with Seibunishi, it had always been enjoyable. When he was a little child, just being held in his father's arms or placed on his father's shoulders was enough to brighten his heart and face for the whole day. As he grew older, their quality time spread to things such as swordplay and hunting. He could put aside the coldness his mother enforced in him and feel free to truly be himself. His father's warm, friendly voice with that rough burr and gentle tones always calmed him inside.

But it was short--always short. Few and far between, with Yukishima watching over him like a circling hawk, as though to make sure he didn't get too close to his father. She had great plans for him as the Great Demon of the West, and they did not include Seibunishi. But it was far too late--it had been too late the moment he'd first set eyes on the great White Dog. He regretted how much of his life he had allowed his mother to control, to keep him apart from his father. And they had grown apart over the decades; perhaps his new little brother was the link they needed to become close again. Those few minutes he could spend in his father's presence whenever he had the chance--those were moments he cherished.

Sesshomaru came to the door of Lady Ayako's private bedroom. The door was slightly ajar; he peeked in quietly to be sure he was not disturbing a private moment between the Lord and his mate.

Lady Ayako reclined on the bed, looking tired and bedraggled but still just as beautiful, her long dark hair flowing around her and her deep violet eyes glowing with maternal love. Her handmaidens were quietly busy at their various stations, some cleaning up and others playing soft music.

At her bedside stood Seibunishi, still as cheerful as he had been before, laughing and talking as he held her hand. He didn't see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. To the younger White Dog's surprise, beside his father was...

Shirokiba, the wolf-dog youth that his father had taken in, was cradling the infant Inuyasha and talking with Seibunishi. The younger demon had a look of joy and wonder on his face, as if he too had been given a younger brother that day. Seibunishi was laughing with him, talking freely--and the group of them seemed like such a happy family...

Then Shirokiba gently passed the baby back to Seibunishi, who cradled the tiny pup while bouncing him a little. Awakened, Inuyasha creeled loudly; Seibunishi laughed and knealt to set him in his mother's arms. Lady Ayako kissed her lord's cheek and gathered her newborn son close to her.

As the tiny infant nursed, Seibunishi stayed beside his mate, one arm around her. His other hand--a paw that had crushed mighty ogres and slaughtered armies of demons--gently stroked the baby's silky head. The great White Dog's expression was peaceful and full of love, with his family gathered close in his arms.

As Sesshomaru watched them there, something cracked painfully deep inside him. That child--that half human, secondborn puppy--was not only usurping his place as the future White Daimyo, but was usurping his place as his father's son.

Inuyasha would grow up knowing all his father's love and attention--he would be carried on his father's shoulders, bounced on his father's knee. His father would have time to play with him and tuck him into bed every night. His father would take him out hunting every day and teach him to use a sword like a master. His father would be there for him always--not only on select occasions when a jealous mother allowed.

Sesshomaru's impassive expression slipped. He felt a great wave of anger and hurt, and for now it only had one source--the infant who had stolen his father's heart. Before his face slid completely into a snarl, he whirled and strode away, not even announcing his presence.

Shirokiba had noticed Sesshomaru's intent stare at the infant in Lady Ayako's arms. He had seen the expressions of anger and pain that flashed across the young White Dog's face. He couldn't move to call attention to the other youth, to get him invited in--the other's expression held him transfixed. Sesshomaru was gone before he could snap out of his surprise.

His face scrunched up in pity, Shirokiba sighed and wondered how he might help his mentor's oldest son break free of his mother's dark legacy.

Outside the White Lord's den, on the grounds surrounding the High Stone, Sesshomaru shifted to his true form. He needed his true body's strength and power to hold back what had broken within. For, as the conventional wisdom goes, dogs are unable to shed tears. Unfortunately, seldom do demons adhere to conventional wisdom.

Deep in the black woods lit only by the silver light of the full moon, a giant white dog-demon fled swiftly through the night.

The End 


End file.
